mikevsspacegamingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Kilmore
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Mike V's Space Gaming Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Good start bro! Lolitian I played with the facts a bit in Lolitian. Of course you can change it if you want. I added the short Hermia, Vindle, and the longer Vin de Dyné. 21:41, September 12, 2018 (UTC) Serika and Lora I'll keep an eye on the articles for Serika Silver and Lora Dyné as things have radically changed, and are likely, at least for Lora, to radically change very soon. Also it's traditional for Wikia editors, especially admins, to put up a profile so visitors can learn about them. This is even more true if they're the wikia's founder. Have a good day, and avoid blaster fire. It's deadly. 15:39, September 14, 2018 (UTC) :I updated them with Serika's revival. And yes, all users but especially admins are expected to post a profile and answer their talk page. :) 19:58, September 19, 2018 (UTC) It's saying something about only being edited in "source mode". :I'm not sure what the specific problem is, but Miley's edited Wikia much more than I have. You may be able to change your editing options by changing "My Preferences" which you can see if you click on the icon to the immediate right of "Search" on the top right of your screen. :A note that when you sign a remark, you can just use four tildes, ~~~~, as it lists at the top of the page. That will give you name, talk page and links to them, and the time and date you signed. :The or similar only applies if you've designed a custom signature at . If a custom one's not done correctly, it can mess up the page, so I would recommend just using the four tildes as I'm doing at the end of this message. Alden Loveshade (talk) 17:29, September 23, 2018 (UTC) :This message is signed using my custom signature, . However, when I use that, I have to add five tildes, ~~~~~, to the end to get the time and date to display. Again, I'd recommend not bothering with that. 17:33, September 23, 2018 (UTC) Party NPCs I put Jayne Helden in the category Party NPCs. That's correct, right? 21:48, November 4, 2018 (UTC) Two 7B17s I noticed there's been a Cutter 7B17, and now a 7B17 article just started that seems to cover the same info. If you want, I can put the articles together and make one the article and the other a redirect. If so, which article's format do you like best? 22:06, November 4, 2018 (UTC) :To keep this clear for readers and other editors, I'll post my response here. I blended the two. Obviously, you can make changes and the history of both is still there. 22:43, November 4, 2018 (UTC)